vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maximilian Pendragon
Summary Maximilian Pendragon is a Blaze, a human member of the Draconians, a group of people obsessed with becoming stronger by using Wathes in their search of becoming the strongest being. As the nº 1 Blaze and Commander of the Draconians, Maximilian can be considered to be the strongest man in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Maximilian Pendragon, Max, Commander, Head Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Blaze nº 1 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master martial artist, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Significantly stronger than Nirushaaki who considered her chances of beating him with both Muramasa and Kotetsu to be 50%, considered one of the few people in the world capable of fighting Elsie Hinai head on, had a fight with a berserk Fear Cubrick in which the two ended up sinking a large ship) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Considered one of the few people in the world capable of fighting Elsie Hinai head on, even while holding back and not using his Wathes he can move fast enough to seemingly teleport short distances from a regular human's point of view) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (With his spear Wathe his punches cause impacts comparable to explosions that gouge deep holes in the ground, even without using Granaury or Riko he can casually send Dainsleif flying through the air with a blow stronger than a dump truck's collision) Durability: At least Wall level (His armor Wathe blocked Karma Saber's charged slice with her bare fist in human form, in armor form she can tank Konoha Muramasa's slashes without a scratch) Stamina: High, as the Commander of the Draconians Maximilian can be considered the strongest man in the world, so he is superior to people like Fear Cubrick, Peavey Barowoi and Kokoro Pentangeli Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Granaury Spear, Corpse Armor Rikongarowa Intelligence: Above average, master fighter and leader of the Draconians, Maximilian can be considered one of the strongest fighters in the world Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, he'll die if he's separated from Riko Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Arts: Having trained under the previous Commander, Long, Maximilian is a master of Chinese martial arts. For example, using the fa jin concept of explosive force generated at extremely close quarters, he used what appeared to be a small shift in the center of gravity after putting his hand on Sleif's chest to send her flying through the air, disappearing on the far end of a nearby forest. His skills as a fighter are good enough to fight on instinct without thinking. Corpse Armor Rikongarowa: Also known as Riko, she is a set of cursed white organic-looking armor, apparently made of scales. She has the power to transform into a human form, which takes the form of a small girl, always found clinging to Maximilian's body. Her armor form doesn't only provide defensive power, it also increases Maximilian's physical power. Riko can move around the components of the armor, so she can instantaneously thicken the part under attack while keeping everything else light so as to not hinder Maximilian's mobility or speed. Additionally, Riko can form spikes anywhere in the armor as improvised weapons. Her curse will kill Maxmilian if he ever takes off the armor (or is separated from Riko's human form). Granaury Spear: Also known as the Contradictory Spear or Granaury, she is a cursed spear that takes the form of a thick double-edged blade. Her origins come from an attendant who lost his master due to an enemy's underhanded scheming. Wanting only revenge, the attendant chose the tip of his master's spear, broken by the enemy, as the weapon to sever the enemy's throat, but feeling that the master's grudge could not be conveyed properly unless the enemy was killed in melee range up close, he didn't repair the weapon and instead grabbed the spear's tip directly, slicing his hand. Granaury has the power to transform into a human form, which takes the form of an adult woman wearing Chinese clothes. She can combine herself with Riko, fixing itself on Maximilian's right arm. The power of her blade increases the shorter the distance between the owner and the enemy, which she takes advantage of by adjusting her length when combined with Riko. Even a 1mm retraction makes Maximilian's punch cause an explosion-like impact on contact with the ground that lifts a cloud of dirt and dust. At halfway retraction Maximilian's fist is powerful enough to dig deep holes in the ground. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9